


Three Is Company

by Purple_Sovereign



Series: That Escalated Quickly [3]
Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, rhink - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Reminiscing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Sovereign/pseuds/Purple_Sovereign
Summary: Christy is left with so many questions. The only way to answer them is a secret trip to spy on Rhett and Link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story is from Christy’s perspective. If it helps, I advise google searching pics of Rhett and Link’s wives so you can better envision the characters. Enjoy!

Christy still wasn’t sure she felt all together ok with the fact that Link and Rhett were having sex. Logically, she knew she should be more ok with it. The four of them, Jessie, Rhett, Christy, and her husband Link, had all come to an agreement where Rhett and Link could explore their attraction to each other without all the secrecy. Plus, she sort of wanted to explore her attraction to Jessie as well. It was a perfect middle ground, but Christy still felt shaky about it. Her biggest fear was that Link would leave her for Rhett. He assured her this wouldn’t happen, and he had proved it more than once in multiple ways. This didn’t stop her from being a bit jealous of them, though. Rhett just had something she never would. Besides a penis. She wanted to know what made him so irresistible to Link, why Link felt the need to branch out in the first place. It was unfair, she knew, but sometimes one’s brain and heart are on different wavelengths. Now all she could think of was Link and Rhett, having sex in their beach house probably at this very moment, and it made her feel a little blue.  
The kids were outside playing as she pondered and stitched up her son Lincoln’s shirt that he managed to rip on the armpit seam, somehow. That boy plays too rough, in her opinion. Then suddenly her phone chimes. She pauses between stitches. She picks up her phone and discovers it was Jessie who had texted her.  
“Hey are you and the kids home?” It read. You can’t glean very much emotion from a simple text but, if Christy didn’t know any better, she’d say that Jessie’s text seemed anxious.  
“Yeah, we’re here,” she replied. “What’s up?”  
“Can I come over? I wanna chat if you’re not too busy.”  
Christy looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30. Time for the kids to get to doing their homework anyway. They’d just finished their dinner, so there weren’t any other motherly duties she had to attend to for the night, excluding the possible “what if” scenarios that often plagued a mother of three (what if one pees on themselves, what if one of them gets sick and throws up everywhere, what if one of them starts having an emotional breakdown, etc).  
“Sure, come on over,” she replied.  
“Ok be there in 30,” Jessie texted simply.  
Christy put her phone face down by her side. Should I be worried? She thought to herself. She shook her head, knowing that allowing herself to think too much led to anxiety attacks. There was no point in getting worked up over nothing. She focused on the task at hand, concentrating on stitching up Lincoln’s shirt, letting her focus overtake any nerves threatening to commandeer her mind. Once finished, she made her way into the kids rooms, getting them started on their homework in order to distract them from any chatter Jessie and her would be having.

  
——

She was busying herself with mindless cleaning in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She was 99.9 percent sure it was Jessie. Only Jessie, Rhett, and a few other people knew it was preferable to knock rather than ring the doorbell after a certain time, especially if they were trying to be discreet and not alert the kids to their presence. Christy took off her rubber gloves, throwing them on top of the very counter she was cleaning before making her way over to the door.  
Sure enough, it was Jessie. To Christy, Jessie always reminded her of a raven; dark hair, deep set brown eyes, nose that pointed down, and there was a sort of wild beauty about her that she felt was unparalleled. Her straight black hair was sort of frizzy and her eyes were wide and excitable, like she’d just gotten off a roller coaster ride.  
“Hey,” She said, almost breathless as the approaching sunset cast beautiful shadows across her striking face.  
“Hey,” Christy sort of whispered back, suddenly finding herself feeling kind of hot, even with the evening breeze making its way into the house. It suddenly dawned on her that this is the first time they’ve been somewhat alone in a while. “Come on in,” Christy suddenly said, remembering her manners as she made way for her expected guest.  
Jessie hurried on in. Christy couldn’t help eyeing her voluptuous physique. Her strong arms and toned legs that propped up her full backside made her look stunning in a way Christy never would. Christy had always been a lanky little thing. Her mom called her “string bean” growing up. She always thought that maybe it was this contrast between them that made Jessie look so...alluring.  
Christy shut the door behind them as Jessie made her way directly into the dining room. Christy followed behind her, wondering why Jessie seemed so amped up, wondering what she was going to tell her. When Christy caught up with her, Jessie had already helped herself to one of their bottles of wine from the smallish liquor cabinet in the corner and two wine glasses. Of course Jessie knew The Neal House like the back of her hand. She smiled in almost a playful grimace, knowing their years of familiarity allowed her to be a slightly rude house guest. Christy snickered at her, suddenly a bit less anxious.  
“Boy, oh boy,” Jessie started in as she reached back into the liquor cabinet for a corkscrew, “do I have a story for you.”  
“Is that so, Gossip Queen?” Christy said playfully as she sat down in one of the chairs around their large, circular dining room table. Jessie was only a huge gossip with Christy, which Christy knew. Jessie would unload on Christy, knowing she wouldn’t tell a soul about anything worth knowing about. It was like their own private joke, something they would snicker quietly about when they were reminded of, for example, their friend Jenny’s secret habit of queefing, or the fact that her cousin Larry had broken his leg from running down the stairs too fast after his wife caught him cheating in Vegas, not while skiing in Big Bear as he claimed.  
“Who’s the scoop about this time?” Christy pried.  
The cork popped as Jessie said, “Our husbands.” She raised her eyebrows and purses her lips as she poured them up two glasses of Moscato.  
Christy was suddenly very nervous again, her eyes cast down to the wooden table, her stomach lurching uncomfortably.  
“Don’t freak out, don’t freak out,” Jessie said in an effort to ease her mind as she made her way back around the table with the two very full glasses in each hand. “Drink some of this,” she urged as she set one glass in front of Christy and sat herself down right next to her. Christy didn’t feel much like drinking now, but alcohol did have a way of settling her down a bit. She took a small sip with one slightly tremulous hand. Jessie took a long swig, like she’d been looking forward to the taste of wine on her lips all day. “Look, I don’t have much time before I gotta get back home to the kids. They can take care of themselves at this point, I know, but I figure I’ve only got about two hours before one of them gets accidentally injured because of some roughhousing or stupid fight they get into. So I’m gonna kinda speed through this, ok?”  
Christy steeled herself, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best, as per usual. “Ok, shoot,” Christy said resolutely, taking another small sip of wine.  
Jessie sighed, jumping head first into the big reveal. “Well...as you know, I was more than a little bit skittish about this whole ‘agreement’ thing,” she started, using actual air quotes. “Well, when Rhett told me he was going to the beach house with Link, I got really anxious. I thought turning a blind eye to it would help, you know? Just don’t talk about, don’t think about it. Act like everything’s normal. But...but honestly it was harder not knowing, you know? It just started stressing me out. I was thinking about it all day today. So...so while Locke and Shepherd were at practice, I decided that I needed to see.”  
Christy’s eyes widened. “Needed to see what?” Christy said impatiently.  
Jessie took another swig of wine before answering. “I needed to see what exactly I was getting myself into. If I couldn’t deal with it, if I couldn’t handle it right up in my face, then I decided I couldn’t live with it. So...I went to the beach house.”  
“You what?!” Christy said, her voice raised in surprise. Jessie shushed her in panic. They couldn’t risk the kids walking in, not at a time like this. They paused for a second, listening for sounds of stirring from upstairs. Christy could hear slight murmurings between Lincoln and Lando, which most likely meant Lincoln was helping Lando with his math. Lando was always struggling with math and luckily Lincoln had a natural tutoring ability. Mother’s little helper. Deciding that the kids were all still very much enthralled in their activities, Christy looked at Jessie, begging her to continue.  
“Yeah, I went there,” Jessie went on. “I figured they’d head over there right after work. I knew the boys were catching a ride back home from practice anyway, so I just decided to pop over there real quick.” Jessie paused taking another swig of wine, eyes darting between Christy and the table timidly.  
“And?” Christy said, sipping her wine, dying for the punchline.  
Jessie inhaled deeply before diving into the story once again. “Well I pulled up about 20 feet away,” she said hurriedly, “then I walked over and saw the car in the driveway. Then I sort of unlocked the door real quietly. I even took my shoes off so I could walk through the house more quietly. Thank god the beach house is almost all carpet. I saw...Rhett’s clothes on the stairs. Then I heard some...like...grunting coming from upstairs. So...I followed the sound. It was coming from one of the bedrooms.”  
Christy didn’t know if she wanted to hear anymore, but she had to know how this story ends. She took another sip of her wine in a vain attempt to get her nerves under control.  
“So I looked in that first bedroom and saw Rhett and Link having sex,” she quietly blurted out.  
“Oh my god!” Christy said covering her eyes, not sure if she wanted to hear anymore.  
“Now wait a minute,” Jessie retorted as she grabbed Christy by the wrists, forcing her hands off her face. “Let me finish.” Christy sighed, hoping the story got better. “The door was kind of cracked, but still open pretty wide, enough for me to see what they were doing. I was frozen there, just watching Rhett and Link. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them. After about 15 seconds I...I figured out...I sort of liked it. Watching them.”  
Christy became very confused. “What? You liked it?” She said, wanting to understand but not sure if she’d be able to. “What do you mean?”  
Jessie sighed, looking up to the ceiling as if she were looking for words hidden in the crown molding. “It’s like..back before me and Rhett had kids, we used to tape ourselves. Having sex. I always liked watching him, you know? Powerful and vulnerable at the same time, the faces he made, how he’d just collapse after he came, all of it. When he was, having sex with Link...it was like I was getting to watch that in live and living color. He was just...fucking Link with all this, like, passion. I thought I’d be upset about seeing him with Link like that but...it really kind of added to it for me. I mean, I’ve always kind of thought Link was—“ Jessie paused and looked at Christy cautiously, obviously bashful.  
“Hot?” Christy finished her sentence with a smirk.  
“Yeah,” Jessie giggled nervously. Christy nodded, not surprised at this at all. She was fully aware of how attractive her husband was. Plus the girls on the internet made it pretty clear that he was more than a little bit desirable. “I mean my Rhett is my number one choice, of course,” Jessie assured her, “but Link is quite a handsome man. And watching them together? Hearing Link moan, knowing he was just as turned on by my husband as I am? Man...it was just...so arousing.”  
Christy was kind of starting to get what she was saying. Link and Rhett having sex together was still kind of a surreal concept for her, but she could see the appeal of it. Christy reminisced about the times she had watched gay porn on a whim, just to see something different from the norm. There was something kind of hot about two men going at it: the aggression, the “forbidden” nature of it, how it was so vastly different from her own sex life. It was the contrast that made it exciting.  
“And then Rhett saw me in the doorway,” Jessie then said, interrupting Christy’s musings.  
“What?!” Christy shouted again. Jessie shushed her once again like she was crazy. Christy mouthed her apology. Luckily the kids had began goofing off upstairs, as she could tell from the sound of electronic music that could only have been coming from whatever video game they were playing. Usually she would tell them to get back to work, but Jessie’s story about their husbands going at it was too engrossing to interrupt.  
“Yeah, they were in the middle of it,” Jessie continued, “and Rhett made eye contact with me. He gasped and paused. I think he assumed I would be angry. Hell, I assumed I would be angry. But then...you know, Rhett and I have been together for ages. We know each other’s looks by now. I think he could tell I was kind of turned on by it. So he started back up again.”  
“What about Link?” Christy asked. “Did he know you were there?”  
“I don’t think so,” Jessie replied. “His face was turned away from me. But it was so crazy. Like Rhett was looking back and forth between me and Link. I think my being there was getting him even more excited. He stared going faster and faster...”  
As Jessie reminisced about the happenings at the beach house, Christy could see Jessie’s eyes widening, involuntary biting her lips, her cheeks flushed, and in turn it was making Christy sort of excited. Maybe if Jessie was this aroused by seeing their husbands having sex, it couldn’t be all bad. Plus seeing Jessie so erotically charged made her want to have a do-over of that time they were alone four years ago, where a simple evening of two friends trying on clothes together turned into something way more.  
“So then what happened?” Christy asked, snapping back into the present. “Did you watch them, you know...finish?”  
“Yeah,” Jessie said with a smirk. “It was great. I scampered off quietly right after. I’ve felt sort of weird ever since. I feel like I just went about 120 miles an hour down the autobahn with no cars around. It felt dangerous, and I felt unsure of myself, but...I’d definitely do it again.”  
“Wow,” Christy said vaguely, trying to still process her feelings as she now finished of her wine with a big gulp. Jessie had finished her glass long ago.  
“That’s one thing I wanted to discuss with you,” Jessie then said, clearly wanting to shift gears. Christy listened intently, wondering what bomb she wanted to drop now. “If you ever wanted to have sex with Rhett...you can.”  
“What?!” Christy whispered sharply, still appalled, but being more mindful of the kids this time.  
“Only if Link is there too,” Jessie clarified, “but yes, I think I’d be ok with that. In the car I just kept thinking about...how hot a threesome would be. I think it would be good for you to see them together like I did. And if you wanted to join them, you could. You don’t have to extend the same permission to me, it’s just something I want you to explore if you get the chance. And tell me about it after.”  
Christy could hardly believe what she was hearing. Though she was grateful that Jessie trusted her enough to do that, that she would extend this courtesy to her, she still couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. All should could really think about was Jessie.  
“What about...us?” Christy said, her eyes now nervously downcast on the table, fingers tracing to grooves in the wood. There was a crippling silence as Christy hoped Jessie still wanted to explore with her as well.  
Suddenly there was a hand on her thigh. Jessie was grazing it softly in a way that could possibly be construed as friendly, but they both knew it was more. Christy locked eyes with Jessie and Jessie’s eyes were hooded and wanting. Christy felt a warm tingle at the pit of her stomach.  
“Let’s shoot for next Friday,” Jessie replied deeply. “The kids all have after school activities that day. We can talk to Rhett and Link. Maybe they can watch the kids after work.”  
Christy couldn’t stop the smile encroaching on her face. “Ok,” she said like she was a giddy teenager. She wanted to kiss Jessie right now, to drag her down to the floor and put her hands everywhere on her strong, smooth body. But she remembered the agreement terms: no sex in their respective houses with anyone other than their spouses. The same thought must’ve dawned on Jessie, because she withdrew her hand.  
“Welp,” She then said as she got hurriedly to her feet, like if she didn’t leave now she might spontaneously combust, “gotta get home to the boys now.”  
Christy looked at the analog clock shaped like an apple on the wall. It read 6:21. “Yeah, it’s probably best,” she agreed as she also got to her feet. “Rhett and Link will probably be headed home anyway.”  
“Yeah,” Jessie said with a nod before she grabbed up her purse and headed for the door. Christy followed her, not wanting her to leave but knowing she had to. They were at the threshold when Jessie turned back around to face Christy.  
“Well...goodnight,” Christy said with a anxious smile, fidgeting with her fingers restlessly.  
“Goodnight,” Jessie said with a smirk. Without warning, Jessie leaned in and gave Christy a peck on the cheek. They both looked at each other stunned before Jessie turned back towards the driveway and shuffled briskly towards her car.  
Christy shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, now letting her emotions wash over her. She was unsure, scared, curious, aroused, and just generally left with questions that no one could answer for her. She decided to check on the kids and get them back on track with their studies in a vain attempt not to let her thoughts overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie took care of the arrangements for Friday. She started a mass text between the four of them that was very businesslike. “Christy and I would like to get together on Friday. Is that going to work with everyone’s schedule?” From reading it, any outsider would think it was completely innocent. Their husbands said yes, but also requested to use the beach house on Wednesday. Link’s mom and stepdad were in town taking the kids to the aquarium after school and then Link and Christy were supposed to go to dinner after, so Christy decided it was fine as long as they were back for dinner on time.  
When Tuesday night rolled around, she couldn’t get Jessie’s words out of her head: “I think it would be good for you to see them together like I did.” These words had been taunting her since this past Friday. She remembered the look on Jessie’s face when she recounted seeing Rhett and Link together, how exhilarated she looked. She felt like everyone had seen this classic movie that she wasn’t able to find at any Redbox no matter how hard she tried.  
She laid in her bed, watching Link breathe deeply as he slept so soundly. She was always envious of how easily he was able to fall asleep no matter what was on his mind. She had been so glad that he had prioritized her since this thing between Rhett and Link started. In fact, he was even more affectionate. Kissing her whenever they could spare a moment alone, mopping the floor without her having to ask, he even bought her some flowers while they were at Trader Joe’s. He never buys her flowers, especially on a whim. If she hadn’t known Link, she would suspect he was compensating for something, like his infidelity.  
But she did know Link. She could tell with everything he did that he was just so grateful for the freedom she had given him, that he felt lucky to have her. She didn’t expect this brand of generosity to last, but it was nice to be appreciated. Still, she couldn’t shake this feeling that he had this whole other life that she wasn’t privy to, that she was being left out of the big secret. So that night, she decided she would do what Jessie did and go try to watch the two of them together, but with more planning.

  
——

  
The whole family had an app on their phones so they could know where are if they wanted to. Christy used the app to track when Link left work. When the app notified her that they had left, she grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and slipped out the door. She felt like some sort of secret agent, which would’ve been fun if she weren’t so nervous. By her estimates, she was coming up about twenty minutes behind them. There wasn’t too much traffic yet, since rush hour hadn’t really started. LA always had some traffic though. She couldn’t even have the radio on, she was so high strung. As she passed Sherman Oaks, she thought maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe she should turn back. Surely there was some cleaning she could do at the house. But those words from Jessie entered her thoughts again. She wanted to see them. She needed to see them. She needed her questions answered. It was almost like Jessie had given her an assignment that she was determined to finish.  
When she arrived at the house at 3:44, Rhett’s car was in the beach house driveway. She was about 20 feet away, just as Jessie had been. She sat in the car for a second, paralyzed with fear. Am I really gonna do this? She thought to herself. Christy never thought of herself as particularly daring or adventurous. Stealth and espionage were not skills that were particularly expected of a stay-at-home mom, unless you count busting the kids when they hid their dirty laundry underneath the bed. She was out of her element here.  
Christy looked at the time and and realized she’d just been sitting there silently for 7 minutes. She thought about turning back, but then she applied the one thing she could always count on : logic. It was already into the start of rush hour. It would take her at least an hour to get back to the house at this point, and she just knew if she’d spend the whole ride home regretting her decision and driving herself crazy. Also there was nothing for her at home besides the cleaning. The kids were still with their grandparents.  
Then of course there was the other thing that Jessie said; “If I couldn’t handle it right up in my face, then I decided I couldn’t live with it.” Those words suddenly surrounded her, like a blazing ring of fire she happened to be placed in the center of. She knew they were as true for her as the were for Jessie. She got out of the car and tried to close the door as quietly as possible. She had on her cute little pink and white Nike’s that her mother-in-law bought her for Christmas. They were advertised for their lightweight feel and were as quiet as a feather falling onto a cloud. Well...maybe not _that_ quiet, but pretty damn silent nonetheless. She got the beach house key (purposely detached from her other set of keys so they wouldn’t jingle) out of her yoga pants pocket and crept up the two small steps to the door, channeling her inner Charlie’s Angel.  
She opened the door and stepped into the living room. No clothes were strewn all over the floor, as they had been when Jessie was here, but when Christy looked to her left into the dining room/kitchen, she saw that there were two empty bottles of Not Your Father’s Root Beer and two plates. She stepped into the kitchen, careful not to make any sound as her feet hit the tile, and saw the remnants of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She smirked involuntary. At least some things never change, she thought wistfully.  
Then she heard a moan coming from upstairs. _Uh-oh_. She withdrew from the kitchen and made her way up the stairs as slowly and quietly as she could. She could hear Rhett mewling like a man possessed. As she approached the middle step, she could tell the sound was coming from the first bedroom, the one that her and Link usually slept in when they stayed there. A jealous spool tightened in her stomach, but as she saw the door was slightly cracked, she pressed on. She paused just before she peaked in, steeling herself whatever she was about to see.  
Finally she peaked in and she almost wanted to shriek when she saw Rhett standing up, stark naked, as her own husband sucked his dick. He was on his knees, rather enjoying himself by the look of things. Rhett had his hand in his own hair, holding onto it as if his head would pop off if he didn’t gain some kind of control. He was looking down at Link, unable to take his eyes off of him. She looked at her husband performing felatcio. Once she started staring, she was surprised to realize she couldn’t stop. He was so in the zone, devouring Rhett with all his might taking in inch after inch of Rhett’s impressively sized penis. Those strong hands she loved so much were stroking Rhett’s dick as well.  
As she kept watching, she realized she was fascinated by it all: The way she could see the outlining of Rhett’s cock as it hit the side of Link’s cheek, the way she hadn’t noticed how Rhett’s abdomen looked while it was flexed (which was pretty amazing), the way Rhett put his hands in Link’s almost black hair, the way Link took a break at times and smiled up at Rhett, or challenged him with dirty talk, everything. Jessie was right. It was _hot_. With every slide of Link’s lips over Rhett’s perfect dick, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.  
Christy was so overstimulated that she accidentally put her hand against the bedroom door. The hinges let out a squeak. _Oh shit_. It wasn’t a loud sound, but it was loud enough that Rhett and Link turned towards the crack in the door to see Christy standing there looking stunned as all get out. She couldn’t think of what to do and, with her fight-or-flight response kicking in, she chose flight. Just as Link called out her name and got to his feet, she began running down the stairs. She wasn’t quite sure why...guilt, maybe? Shame? She had been caught spying, after all.  
“Christy, wait!” Link pleaded, chasing her down the stairs. She didn’t look at him as she made her way to the door. She heard a thud and before she could reach out for the handle, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Obviously he had jumped down the last few steps in an effort to catch up to her. “Stop! Just stop,” he said sternly, grabbing her face with both hands. Forced to look at him now, she could see that he’d loosely wrapped himself in that ancient yellow robe that they kept there that was so old it may or may not have belonged to his grandfather.  
She was breathing rapidly, her pupils dilated, all the adrenaline had her as excitable as a jackrabbit being chased by a panther. His hands on her face did calm her down a bit, however, bringing her mind back to the here and now. She looked into her husbands searching blue eyes.  
“Hey,” he said, softly getting her hair out of her face, “what’s going on? Why are you sneaking around here?”  
“I...well...” she felt as if she was a literal deer in headlights, trying stupidly to grasp the concept of the English language and form a complete sentence. “I just...needed to see...” She was still having trouble finding the words. Her eyes were down at the floor abashedly, though Link’s hands were still all about her face, trying to make her keep contact with him.  
“Needed to see what?” He asked tenderly, almost frightened as well, as if she’d run away and never come back.  
She wasn’t sure how to answer. She suddenly looked up enough to focus on his torso. His soft abs and light smattering of body hair peaked out of his bathrobe, seeing a slight bit of sweat on his clavicle, her favorite spot to kiss on him. Suddenly she was transported back to thirty seconds ago and how she felt. She then found her voice through her arousal.  
“I liked it,” she said very softly.  
“You what?” Link asked, stroking her chin and looking as if he thought he may’ve heard her wrong.  
Christy finally looked up at him and let her eyes stay on his beautiful face. His lips were red and chapped from all the recent activity. His hair was disheveled and his whole face was flushed. He looked at her as if the next thing she said could make his day or ruin his life. She went on. “I liked...watching you. And him. Together. I needed to see. That’s why I came. I needed to see if I could...handle it. I...I didn’t expect to like it.”  
Link’s face was filled with a sort of intrigued pleasure. “You...liked it, huh?”  
Christy simply nodded.  
“What did you like about it?” He queried, with a slight smirk, hands now stroking her hair.  
The fact that he wasn’t mad at her and looked generally more relaxed gave her a little more confidence. “I liked seeing it in your mouth,” she said in a voice that sounded husky and sexy, though she hadn’t exactly meant it to.  
“Really?” He said, stepping closer into her.  
“Yeah,” she says, suddenly more drawn to his lips. “And I liked seeing him touch you. I wish—“ Christy stopped herself. She couldn’t believe what she was about to say. What she wanted. Jessie was right about _everything!_  
“You wish what?” Link asked, now nuzzling her nose with his. He knows it’s her weakness. Forget torturing Christy for information, because at the end of the day, all it took was an Eskimo kiss from Link for her to bend to his will and make her tell all.  
“I wish I could’ve joined you guys,” she finally said, hardly believing her words as she said them aloud, but knowing in her heart-of-hearts that they were true.  
Link inclined his face back but only slightly. “Really?” He said again, a bit more shocked this time, but obviously still excited at the idea. “You would want that?”  
“Only if you would. And....if he would,” she said cautiously. She’d almost forgotten about the giant man waiting for them upstairs, probably anxious due to Christy crashing their party the way she did. Link glanced back at the stairs then back at Christy.  
“Come on,” Link said resolutely, grabbing Christy’s hand and leading her hurriedly up the stairs. There they found Rhett. They had just interrupted him from his pacing back and forth in his boxer briefs. Christy now felt bad that they kept him waiting so long.  
“Hey, brother,” Link said to Rhett as he pushed his glasses up on his nose with one hand, still holding Christy’s hand with the other.  
“Hey,” Rhett replied quietly, with his green eyes wide, his palms clasped together so tight his knuckles are white. “What’s going on?”  
“Well um,” Link started shakily, obviously nervous himself, “Christy doesn’t seem mad, if that’s what you’re nervous about.”  
“I’m not mad,” Christy blurted out. “At all.” She wanted to assure him. She knows that Rhett cares about her well-being. She still remembers when she was pregnant with her all her kids. He was always insisting that he help her walk down the stairs, always making sure she was well fed and had enough to drink. It was almost annoying how attentive he was. But he was always so sweet. Even now, Rhett is one of the few people who asks her how she’s doing and sincerely seems like he cares to know the answer.  
Rhett does a sigh of relief. “Well that’s good...” he replies, clearly still nervous to hear what comes next.  
“Look, man,” Link then says stepping next to him so that they’re almost shoulder to shoulder, “Christy and I were talking downstairs and um...she actually liked what she saw up here.”  
Rhett’s eyes snap to Christy, his small mouth making an O of surprise. All Christy can do is smile awkwardly in a way that almost looks like a grimace.  
“She says she wished she could’ve joined us,” Link utters finally.  
“Whoa,” Rhett says in a low grumble, making his way over to the bed, sitting down to process. There’s about a five second pause as they all wait for Rhett to say something. “So what are you guys saying?”  
“I guess...” Link starts, now rather bashful himself, “I guess we’re talking about the possibility of a threesome here.”  
“Whoa,” Rhett says in the same manner, almost smiling in disbelief.  
“You not the least bit interested?” Link says.  
“Well, it’s not something I really thought about before...” As Rhett says this, Rhett clearly starts looking Christy up and down, his green eyes taking in her body, her legs, her breasts, her hair. Something in his eyes told Christy that, while he may not have envisioned a threesome with them, he’s definitely thought about Christy in a way that was a bit more that friendly at least once before. Christy felt proud of that, smiling coyly at him. They locked eyes momentarily before Rhett shook his head to clear it. “Even if I had thought about it,” Rhett continued, “I’m not even sure Jessie would be ok with that.”  
“She would,” Christy blurted out again. She was suddenly very jumpy, like a little kid at a theme park. Rhett and Link both looked at Christy abruptly.  
“You two talked about that?” Link asked, walking over to her so he was right in front of her.  
“Yeah, last week,” she replied.  
“What’d she say?” Rhett then asked, rising off the bed standing next to Link. She was momentarily distracted by his pectoral muscles, but continued on.  
“She said...well, I don’t know if you told Link yet, but she saw you guys together the last time you were here.”  
Link looks at Rhett in clear shock and awe. “What?!” He yelped at Rhett.  
Rhett grimaced and inhaled, clearly guilty. “I was gonna tell you today, but I, uh...got distracted.” He then looks at Link hungrily. Link smirks and averts his eyes like a high schooler who’s just been asked out on a date by the most popular boy in school. The cute awkwardness of the situation makes Christy giggle. Suddenly some of Rhett’s desire is trained on Christy, his green eyes piercing her blue. She feels her blood heat and her panties start to moisten once again. She looks down at the ground with another shy smile, trying to remember what she was talking about.  
“Anyway,” she continued, “she said she saw the two of you and she liked what she saw. So she suggested I see it for myself. Then she said if I wanted to join you guys...I could. Or rather, I should. I honestly didn’t think I’d ever want to, but...” Christ trails off and simply shrugs helplessly.  
“Yeah,” Link jumps in to save her. “So here we are, asking you, Rhett. What do you think?”  
Rhett scratches his nape, his brow furrowed. “I don’t know man,” he replies. “Aren’t you gonna feel weird about...me and your wife together?”  
Link looks back and forth between Christy and Rhett, clearly pondering Rhett’s point. “Kiss her,” he suddenly commands. Rhett hesitated as he looks to Christy. Christy can’t help but be a bit nervous about it herself. “Go ahead,” Link says, playfully pushing Rhett a little bit further towards Christy so she’s mere inches from his chest. “How we gonna know if we don’t try, y’all?” Link says encouragingly. Link is not normally known for being super adventurous, nor is Christy, but as Christy looked up into Rhett’s large eyes and handsome face, she couldn’t help but wonder what kissing him would be like. Rhett’s grabs her chin, his hands a bit rougher than Link’s but handling her face tenderly as though Christy is a precious Swarovski crystal.  
Rhett looks at Link once again for assurance. “Just act like I’m not here for a sec,” Link says in a whisper. Rhett turns back to Christy, his lips suddenly as exotic and desirable as passion fruit. He leans down to meet her lips slowly but surely. Their lips connect, finally. She’s surprised by how soft his beard feels. It’s almost like an old fleece jacket rather than the Brillo pad texture she imagined. And the small lips hidden beneath it are warm and delicate. He doesn’t have much to work with, but what he lacks in lip he makes up for in skill. She loved the way his tongue massaged her own so tenderly, but then he casually surprised her, biting her lip slightly before relinquishing her and going back in for another kiss. Then he began to put his hands in her hair, massaging and tugging softly. That seemed to be his style; gentle, but a little rough. She matched him, clawing at his back ever so slightly, and grabbing onto his shoulders with more pressure than she usually would.  
“Touch him, Christy,” Link suddenly whispers in her ear. She breaks from the kiss too look at him. He’s grinning like a fiend. He loves being in control, and he’s obviously very comfortable watching the two of them together. She smirks at him, then looks back at Rhett who looks like he’d do just about anything she wanted right about now, with his eyes hooded and his lips hungry. She then reaches down and slips her hand down the waistband of his boxer briefs. She decides that she likes Rhett’s dick even better now that she had her hand around it. He starts to moan, looking right into her eyes as he rapidly hardens in her hand. She smiles with delight, all the while aware that Link is right behind her.  
What she wasn’t prepared for, however, was that Link would suddenly be pulling down her yoga pants. As if they’d rehearsed it, Rhett took both of Christy’s hands and placed them on his shoulders and said, “Hold on.” Then he staggered back slightly so that Christy was forced to lean forward, using Rhett for support. Link suddenly had his face in between her legs. He started licking her slowly at first, then his mouth flicking all along her pussy. She moaned continuously. He was always so good at this. He knew her body like the back of hand and spread her ass apart so he could get to all the spots he knew she liked.  
There was something about looking at Rhett while this all was happening, his smug little grin, like he already knew everything he needed to know about her. He had pulled his underwear down to his thighs so he could jerk himself off. Christy decided she could balance against Rhett with one hand, so she decided to be pushy and swat his hand away so she could take over. She stroked his dick somewhat rapidly. She could hardly concentrate as Link pushed her closer and closer to her breaking point and Rhett began to kiss her face and play with her nipples.  
Link then stops. Christy feels the ache, not having wanted him to go, begging to be touched there again. “I wanna see you suck his dick, baby,” Link suddenly whispered while she was still hinged over, stroking Rhett’s dick. She looked down at it. It was quite a bit longer than Link’s dick but not as girthy. She wondered if her could fit it all in her mouth like she could Link’s. Only one way to find out, she thought to herself as she sunk to her knees. Upon closer inspection, Rhett had a really nice penis. She started of slow at first, flicking her tongue along the head of it, wanting to take her time with this new dick, looking up at him, seeing what makes him moan the most. She then found that she could fit Rhett’s dick all the way in, though it was obviously more difficult. She always loved sucking cock, enjoying the feel of Rhett’s large and quivering penis, enjoying the difference in the taste of his precum. She devoured it slowly, like a blueberry lollipop she didn’t want to run out.  
Link stood beside Rhett, watching the show, his dick hard and staring right at her. Without warning she switches to sucking her husband’s dick how she knows he likes it. She continues to go back and forth, feeling sort of like she’s playing some dirty, way more fun version of Wack-A-Mole.  
“I gotta say, Link,” Rhett says, basically panting, “your wife is better at giving head than you are.” Christy resists the urge to smile as she switches back to Rhett’s dick in an effort to repay him for his compliment. He moans in gratitude.  
Link snickers. “Yeah I know, she’s the best.” He replies. Christy looks up and sees them kissing. It’s like torture, watching the two of them. She was practically throbbing with desire. She reached down to her vulva and started massaging her clitoris, needing some kind of relief from the wanting. Then Link breaks away from Rhett and directs his attention back to Christy. He smiles as he sees her touching herself.  
“Hey buddy,” he says, all his teeth showing mischievously, thinking of a dirty little plan, “I think she’s feeling neglected down there.”  
“What are ya thinkin?” Rhett then asks Link with a smile. Christy stays silent, still sucking Rhett’s dick as she waits patiently to hear what they come up with. She’s pretty sure a threesome was uncharted territory for all of them, and she was very excited about it.  
“I wanna watch you fuck her,” Link said, staring right into Rhett’s, his voice husky. He was soooo sexy when he said this that it Christy let Rhett’s dick flop out of her mouth and hit her in the nose. She was so disarmed by his tone. Clearly so was Rhett. He bit his lip and just stared at Link. Link kissed him quickly and roughly before crouching down to Christy’s level and kissing her for even longer. When their lips parted, he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. “Would that be ok?” He whispered to Christy in that same tone.  
Christy’s eye darted to Rhett’s dick, still so hard as he looked at her with almost an animalistic nature, like he had been hunting her for days and finally had her in his sights. She answered Link’s question by nodding with rapid enthusiasm. Rhett smirked, happy to be chosen for such a stimulating task. Link kissed Christy again and then helped her to her feet.  
“Kneel on the bed,” Link commanded Christy. She obliged him, getting to the center of the bed and propping herself up on all fours. “Get behind her,” Link then instructed Rhett. Christy was practically shaking with anticipation as Rhett got on his knees behind her. He began lightly touching her backside, which felt amazing. Then a finger, that she knew was Link’s from years of familiarity, sunk slowly into her. She cried out softly. She could practically feel her vagina pulsating, engorging with every movement of her husband’s finger and stroke of Rhett’s rough and gentle hands. “Goddamn, she’s so fucking wet already!” Link whispered giddily.  
“May I?” Rhett then said. Christy didn’t know exactly what he meant, but before she had a chance to look back and see what was they were talking about, he was licking her, his beard brushing against her sensitive places, his tongue moving slowly, against her, inside her. He even briefly licked her asshole, which Link has never done. She liked it, but not as much she liked him darting his tongue in and out of her labia.  
“I want your dick,” Christy whined, surprising even herself with this outburst.  
“Fuck,” Rhett said, as if he was trying to avoid having a scoop of ice cream but was quickly losing his willpower.  
“Ok hold your horses, you two,” Link said with teasing nonchalance, stepping over to where Christy’s head was. “I wanna get a good view,” Link explained as he slid into the space between Christy’s arms and legs, letting his calves go in between the space that Rhett’s knees had made, so that he was laying flat on his back, underneath both of them, gazing right up into Christy’s eyes.  
Christy grinned wide. She knew what he was up to. He’s so turned on by her facial expressions. She knew he wanted to see her face when Rhett pushed into her for the first time. She also guessed that from this angle, he’d probably be able to see Rhett’s dick as it sank into her. He was such a glutton for visual stimuli. He wanted to see it all. He smiled up at her like a kid given permission to buy out the whole candy story. He lifted his back up to briefly kiss her before flopping back down.  
“Ok Rhett, do it,” he whispered gruffly. “Fuck her. Nice and slow.”  
“Hell yeah,” he whispered back just as gruffly. Christy was so turned on by Rhett’s voice that she almost wanted to turn her head and look at Rhett for that first push, but she didn’t dare break eye contact with Link. He was looking forward to this, and so was she.  
Then she relished the feeling as Rhett glided into her, tip pressing smoothly past any resistance as he bottomed out inside of her. She felt like she could barely breathe. She felt the weight and length of his dick fill her up and instantly felt sheer, unadulterated ecstasy. She looked into Link’s eyes and let him center her. She was so glad to be experiencing this with him. He looked at her with heat and encouragement, glancing at Rhett’s dick as he slid out and went back in, over and over again.  
He was slow and steady as he promised, holding onto her hips and taking his time with every deep stroke. It was driving her insane. She just moaned and cried. Link was no help to her frustration, touching her nipples and kissing her face. She decided that maybe it would help to be focused on something else rather than her eagerness to cum.  
“Baby?” She whispered to Link, “can you sit up and lean back against the headboard, please?”  
Link furrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she was up to as he did as he was asked. In this new position, his hard cock was perfectly in line with her face. She sucked on it mercilessly, taking out her frustration with this slow paced fucking that was sweet torture. She let his dick slide in and out of her mouth rapidly. Link got the message.  
“Fuck her faster and harder, Rhett,” he said breathlessly. You could tell it was all too much for him. He took off his now fogged up glasses and practically threw them on the nightstand. He put his hands in his own hair and pulled on it like he was going to tear it out. He was ravenous. She knew he was loving her mouth on him, knew he was loving watching his beloved friend now pound into her.  
And Rhett was pounding. He was hitting her g spot constantly and forcefully. And she liked it that way. She could feel herself getting close. She gripped Link’s arms forcefully, the pressure building inside of her so much she needed an anchor.  
“Pretty sure she’s about to cum, Rhett,” he grunted out, clearly pretty close himself. “Think you can push her over the edge?”  
“Oh fuck yeah,” Rhett said breathily. Every move Rhett made had so much precision and intent as he pushed her closer and closer; his dick hitting different angles, his hand on gripping her ass, his other hand flexing about her hip greedily.  
Then he surprised her. As he was stroking, he went from gripping her ass to putting half of his thumb in her asshole. That’s what did her in. She let out a muffled shriek as she came spectacularly, soaking Rhett’s dick with her pussy, finally finding release. Then immediately after, Link came in her mouth, gripping her by the hair as he screamed “Oh god!” through his orgasm. Then Rhett came too, just as she took her mouth off Link’s dick and swallowed the last little bit of Link’s cum. Rhett pulled out and held himself off of her, shivering with relief and panting hard as he held Christy by her hips.  
Christy could feel her own arms shaking and so she pushed herself off the bed with the little bit of strength she had left and repositioned herself so that she was sitting right next to Link, leaning against the headboard as well. Rhett was at the foot of the bed, breath still shallow as he came to a seated position. Trying to regain composure. They all sat there, simply out of breath for quite some time.  
“Well, that was fun,” Link sighed out with a contented, goofy grin as he sat euphorically. Christy couldn’t help but snicker at him. Rhett joined in on the laughter and then Link did too. “Don’t laugh at me,” Link said still giggling.  
God, I love this man, Christy thought. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smirked at her. Then she looked to Rhett, who was smirking as well. Gave him a toothy smile. She just felt so good, amazed that a simple trip to spy on her husband became something she would never forget. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever, but even as she thought this, she looked at the clock. It read 4:17.  
“We should probably get dressed,” she said to all of them. “We gotta meet my parents and the kids for dinner in a little bit.”  
Link and Rhett nodded disappointed, as if they’d just been told they needed to leave the State Fair now because they were closing for the night.  
“Should we shower?” Link queried.  
“You guys should probably just shower when you get home,” Rhett suggested as he got to his feet, his dick still looking rather impressive as it dangled soft between his thighs. “Traffic is probably already crazy and it’s only gonna get worse.”  
“Rhett’s right,” Christy nodded.  
“I’m gonna shower though,” he declared as he made his way to the restroom. He turned revealing his perfect tight ass.  
“Hey, wait,” Christy called out softly as she got off the bed, making Rhett turned towards him. She got right up to him and grabbed up to his chin, bringing him down to her level to bring him in for a a kiss that was more aggressive and longer than a peck, but not a super passionate kiss either. It was a kind of teenage, new flame kiss; excitable, brisk, hungry, and loving. “Thank you,” She said simply as she broke away. He smirked smugly once again as he pinched the bridge of her nose and jostled it playfully. She swatted him away laughing. Then Link got up and gave him a shirt and sweet goodbye kiss as he headed into the adjacent bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
Then Link came to face Christy and held her hands. They stood like that for a moment, having the kind of deep and meaningful, wordless conversation that only a couple that was together as long as they were could have. Then Christy put her arms around him and embraced him tenderly. He acted in kind, putting his hands around her waist and squeezing tightly.  
They then got dressed silently, smirking at each other periodically, before they both headed out to Christy’s car. Link drove this time and Christy starred out the window happily. She could hardly wait to tell Jessie about all this. She could hardly wait to see her.


End file.
